An interesting case
by Greenapple284
Summary: Le détective Damon Salvatore doit suivre Caroline Forbes dont le mari a des soupçons. D'après lui, cette affaire promet d'être intéressante. AU années 20. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**AN**** : Hey alors voilà une nouvelle fanfiction Daroline. Elle est AU mais les vampires sont toujours là et cela se passe dans les années 1920 (je sais pas pourquoi mais soudain j'ai eu un trip années 20 avec les vêtements, les bars et tout, ça colle bien à Damon ^^). Ce serait gentil de me laisser une review pour me dire si vous souhaitez que je continue cette fic =). Bonne lecture.**

Il était sept heures et un une autre froide journée d'hiver se préparait dans ce mois de décembre 1926. Cette nuit, la neige avait recouvert les toits de New York. Assis confortablement dans le siège de son bureau, le détective Damon Salvatore buvait tranquillement sa tasse de sang matinale. Oui, Damon était un vampire, et cela depuis bientôt un siècle, ce n'est pas comme s'il fêtait encore ses anniversaires après tout ce temps. De toute façon il ne lui restait plus personne avec qui les célébrer. Il y avait bien son frère Stefan… Mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment en bon terme depuis leur transformation (c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire). Son frère lui manquait, alors le vampire chassa ses tristes pensées et se mis à griffonner sur un morceau de papier qui traînait.

En ce moment c'était le calme plein, pas une affaire ne se présentait à lui. Et le jeune homme détestait cela, c'était un homme de terrain après tout, ce qu'il voulait, c'était de l'action.

Son téléphone semblait avoir entendu sa prière silencieuse et se mit à sonner quelques minutes plus tard. Il décrocha d'une main fébrile, pressé de savoir de quoi il s'agissait cette fois.

« Ici Damon Salvatore, je vous écoute.

_ Bonjour, je vous appelle à propos de ma femme. »

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil semblait nerveux, en même temps, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on faisait appel à un détective.

« Oui et que se passe-t-il à propos de votre femme ?

_ Et bien, je la soupçonne de fréquenter quelqu'un. »

Damon était un peu déçu, c'était une énième histoire d'infidélité. Rien de très excitant. Mais, une affaire était toujours bonne à prendre après tout.

« Je vous propose de prendre rendez-vous monsieur… ?

_ Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood. Quatorze heures, demain : cela vous irez ? »

Le détective se contenta de répondre affirmativement avant de raccrocher. Il était abasourdi. Tyler Lockwood n'était autre que le richissime fils du maire. Autrement dit que cette histoire aurait pu faire parler d'elle mais Damon était tenu par le secret professionnel. Et puis, il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par les ragots. Ce qui était attirant, à l'inverse, était la femme que M. Lockwood accusait de tromperie. En effet, Damon l'avait vu à maintes reprises faire la une des journaux à scandale… Caroline, oui c'était comme cela qu'elle s'appelait. Caroline… Le détective se répétait le nom plusieurs fois, en aimant la sonorité.

La déception avait laissé place à l'intérêt. Ce n'était plus n'importe quelle histoire de femme infidèle. C'était Caroline Forbes. Cela n'étonnerait pas Damon que les soupçons de son mari soient vérifiés. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'elle lui trouvait de toute façon.

Le reste de la journée passa sans que rien ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Ce soir là, une fois allongé dans son grand lit (où il n'avait pas eu le cœur de ramener de conquête pour une fois) Damon se mit à penser à son rendez-vous de demain. Il sentait que cette enquête serait différente, peut-être que sa carrière décollerait enfin. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, avec dans la tête, l'image d'une belle blonde aux yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été.

Le matin arriva et notre détective se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Il réchauffa sa tasse, comme toujours, ensuite il la but et partit prendre une douche. Il se rasa de près et enfila son costume noir. Après tout, aujourd'hui il parlerait affaire avec la haute société. Damon rit intérieurement à cette constatation. Il s'en fichait bien que Tyler Lockwood soit riche et célèbre. D'après ce que ce dernier pensait, cela n'avait pas empêché sa femme d'aller voir ailleurs.

Il rejoignit son bureau à pied, puisque celui-ci ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de son appartement. De plus, le vampire aimait voir New York pendant une matinée d'hiver. Tout y était plus calme, plus silencieux. Damon n'était pas vraiment accoutumé aux grandes villes, lui qui était né au 19e siècle à Mystic Falls (un petit village de Virginie).

Une fois arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il entra, salua le concierge et monta les escaliers. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et déplia l'exemplaire du New York Times qui se trouvait sur celui-ci. Il vit alors qu'il y avait un article à propos du maire à la page 24, où il se rendit immédiatement. Malheureusement, il n'y était rien dit de nouveau. Cela traitait encore de ce bal mondain idiot donné tous les ans à la mairie. Damon avait toujours haït ce genre d'événement. Il représentait souvent le plus grand rassemblement d'hypocrite possible. Toute la haute sphère de New York y assistait. Les gens se complimentaient dans tous les coins pour ensuite cracher toutes les critiques possibles et imaginables. Rien que d'y penser, le vampire était déjà agacé. Il tourna alors les pages et s'intéressa au sport.

Après quelques appels banals, l'heure du déjeuné vient, puis vint celle de son rendez-vous. A quatorze heures précises, Tyler Lockwook frappa à sa porte et Damon le fit donc poliment entrer. Il lui proposa quelque chose à boire : il opta pour un scotch. Il lui proposa ensuite un cigare que le jeune homme refusa. Le verre en cristal tremblait dans ses mains. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Damon déclara alors :

« Vous savez M. Lockwood, je ne parlerais de cette affaire à personne, si c'est ce que vous craignez »

L'homme ne répondit rien à la remarque du détective mais il semblait plus détendu après cette dernière. Ils arrangèrent alors toutes les formalités. Damon pris connaissance de l'emploie du temps de Mlle. Forbes dans les moindres détails. Il la suivrait, et rapporterait les détails suspects à son mari.

Après avoir établi le « plan d'attaque » les deux hommes échangèrent leurs adresses. Puis, Tyler donna son numéro de téléphone à Damon. Il va de soit qu'il lui donna le numéro de son bureau et pas celui de son domicile. Cela ferait un drôle d'effet si Caroline venait à décrocher à sa place…

Puis M. Lockwood quitta les lieux. Damon se rassit dans son siège avec un sourire satisfait. Cette affaire allait définitivement être… intéressante, il en était persuadé. Il commencerait demain matin à la première heure. Et pour la première fois depuis _une éternité_, le vampire était pressé de se lever, lui qui n'était habituellement pas matinale pour deux sous. Peut-être bien qu'une magnifique chevelure blonde avait quelque chose à voir la dedans…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**** : Désolée pour l'attente. J'ai une excuse : mon ordi portable m'a planté pour la énième fois, donc je m'en suis séparé. J'en ai acheté un nouveau que j'ai depuis un moment mais je ne sais pas installé le wifi donc j'ai du attendre mon frère breeeef, je raconte ma life. Sur ce, voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre ^^ Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture =)**

Le lendemain matin, dès le levé du soleil, Damon était au volant de sa voiture, devant la maison des Lockwood, attendant que Caroline se lève. Son esprit vagabondait à propos de la blonde, celle-ci avait quelquechose de... fascinant selon lui.

Vers 9 heures, la jeune femme passa la porte de sa propriétéet monta dans le voiture de son chauffeur. Le détective les suivit, bien entendu. Après avoir roulé quelques minutes en direction du centre ville, ils s'arrèterent et Caroline entra dans un grand salon de coiffure tape à l'oeil. Elle en ressortit environ une heure plus tard, avec une dizaine de centimètres de chevelure en moins. Damon jugeait cela très réussit. Décidemment, elle était belle quoiqu'elle fasse.

Miss Forbes se dirigea ensuite vers un bar proche, elle s'y rendit donc à pied, ce qui permit à Damon d'admirer ses longues jambes fuselées. Le vampire ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, lui qui était toujours si professionnel. De plus, il était plus souvent charmeur que charmé, mais cette fois, tout semblait différent. Quand il reprit conscience de se pourquoi il se trouvait dans sa voiture, il remarqua que l'objet de sa filature était dans ce bar depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Comme cela l'intriguait, Damon se décida à l'y rejoindre. La blonde était là, accoudée au bar, un verre de cocktail placé devant elle. Le jeune détective (enfin, en apparence) alla s'assoire quelques tabourets plus loin, préférant resté discret. Il lançait régulièrement de petits coups d'oeil curieux du côté de la jeune femme, et il la vit faire les yeux doux au serveur. Il sentait la colère montait en lui... mais pourquoi ? Cesrait-ce de la jalousie ? Non, cette idée était ridicule ! Il ne lui avait jamais parlé, elle ignorait tout de son existence et surtout : elle était mariée ! Le vampire était de plus en plus agacé, n'étant pas habitué à des sentiments aussi... humains.

Ce dont Damon ne s'était pas aperçu, s'était que Caroline n'ignorait plus son existance. En effet, la blonde avait senti le regard qui ne cessait de se braqué sur elle. Au début, cela avait contrarié la jeune femme. Mais cela était avant que celle-ci ne remarque à quel point les yeux qui la fixaient étaient bleus. Elle contempla ensuite le vampire dans son ensemble. Elle ne pu que se rendre à l'évidence : il était magnifique. Avec ses cheveux ébènes, son corps parfait, ses traits fins et son air de mauvais garçon. Puis, elle se reprit et cessa de rêvasser. Elle était mariée après tout ! qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait. Cette question était à la mode ces temps-ci. Quand elle sortit de sa stupeur, son regard croisa celui de Damon et ne le quitta plus. Ils restèrent comme-cela, aucun d'eux ne souhaitant brisé le contact visuel qu'ils avaient entretenu avec l'autre.

Damon, quant à lui, menait une bataille intérieure. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de la regarder. Retourne-toi, ne la fixe pas comme un merlan frit, tu vas griller ta couverture abruti ! Voilà ce qu'il se disait. Seulement, cela était plus facil à dire qu'à faire. Il voulait allait lui parler, la connaître. Il avait aussi envie de passer sa main dans ses boucles blondes, d'embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses et... Bon sang Damon, réveil toi ! La blonde était maintenant complètement retourner vers lui, la situation devenait critique mais... le détective semblait ne plus s'en préoccuper. Soudain, le bruit d'un verre sur le comptoir lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoque. Alors, réalisant ce qui se passait, Damon se leva, posa un billet sur le comptoir et partit en toute hate.

Caroline était stupéfaite et resta sur son tabouret, totalement ébêtée. Cette rencontre avait une allure surnaturelle pour la jeune femme. Elle le revérait, son instinct féminin ne la trompait jamais (et surtout, elle mourait d'envie de le revoir, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas).

Damon avait regagné son véhicule, il se passa la main sur le visage, chamboulé. cette femme le mènerait à sa perte... Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne demandait que cela.

Une fois la nuit tombée, le détective ne trouva pas le sommeil. il s'était bien raté sur ce coup là... mais il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire comme un adolescent amoureux, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer encore plus. De son côté, la belle blonde dormit comme un bébé. Cela avait probablement un rapport avec ses rêves, ayant pour objet un certain jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans un bar... Certes le réveil auprès d'un autre homme, son mari, serait brutal. Toutefois, pour l'instant, elle comptait bien profiter de son rêve.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN :**** Big excuse pour ne pas avoir posté depuis une éternité (j'exagère à peine), surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse valable ce coup-ci, mais bon ce chapitre est plus long (pour me faire pardonner ^^). J'espère que vous lirez et merci pour les reviews (je serais ravie d'en avoir encore plus d'ailleurs, on a le droit de rêver non ?). Ah et je voulais juste dire que la mort de Klaus m'a déprimé et que j'écrirais de nouveau sur lui et Caroline… plus tard ^^ Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment mort mais quand même, c'est une erreur monumentale. Bref, sur ce, je termine mon discours et vous laisse lire en toute tranquillité mdr, Bonne lecture .**

Le matin suivant, Damon se réveilla bien décidé à ce que l'épisode de la veille ne se reproduise pas, même s'il en avait très envie. Il resta quelques minutes étendu de tout son long sur son grand lit vide. Le pâle soleil d'hiver venant de la fenêtre éclairait son torse musclé, apportant à son corps de vampire de la chaleur, dont il manquait depuis bien longtemps. Son envie de se lever s'était évaporée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, après tout il devait la jouait professionnelle. Cette femme était mariée à son client, à la fin ! Non, son agacement, lui, ne s'était absolument pas évaporé… Bien au contraire.

Le détective se décida enfin à se lever, ou il finirait par être en retard. Il se doucha, l'eau brûlante apaisant ses muscles, faisant taire ses pensées incessantes. Ayant passant un peu trop de temps dans sa salle de bain, Damon fut obliger de boire son sang en vitesse et froid, ce qui n'arrangea en rien son humeur exécrable.

Il sortit ensuite, mit ses clefs de voiture dans le contact et Ô joie ! Elle ne démarra… pas le moins du monde. Le ciel était contre lui, sa journée semblait être de celles où on ferait mieux de rester sous la couette. Cependant, il était déjà debout et il avait du travail. Il se mit alors à courir jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, à vitesse humaine bien sûr. Il arriva juste à temps pour attraper celui qui allait au centre-ville, là où Miss Forbes faisait son shopping le samedi. Il aurait pu le rater, avec la chance qu'il semblait avoir, mais il ne faut pas exagérer, Damon pouvait seulement supporter une certaine quantité de mal chance avant de perdre son calme.

Dès qu'il mit le pied sur le trottoir, en sortant du bus, il entra en collision avec un passant et senti un liquide brûlant se répandre sur sa chemise blanche toute neuve. L'odeur vint alors à lui… Du café ! Mer-veil-leux ! Il se retourna près à invectiver la personne responsable, cette idée disparue cependant à la seconde où il vit de qui il s'agissait.

Caroline Forbes, quant à elle, avait également prévu un discours de reproche à la personne qui s'était subitement mise en travers de son chemin. Elle releva alors la tête de son gobelet de café à moitié vide et rencontra une paire d'yeux bleus comme la mer en été. Sa bouche s'ouvra sous le coup de la surprise, elle était bouche bée. Elle lui présenta alors ses excuses, ce qu'il l'étonna fortement :

« Je suis désolée… j'aurais dû regarder où j'allais… Oh j'ai complétement ruiné votre chemise. »

En voyant son air embarrassée, Damon sentit le besoin de la rassurer : « Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça mademoiselle, ce n'est qu'une chemise. » Ce n'était absolument pas le genre de chose que dirait habituellement le détective, lui qui était si attaché à la mode. Il ne pouvait, toutefois, pas s'en empêcher, il se ramollissait à chaque seconde passée avec cette fille. Le plus inquiétant est qu'il s'en préoccupait peu.

« Laissez-moi au moins vous aider, je n'habite pas loin, je peux vous prêter une chemise de mon mari. »

Damon le savait bien qu'elle n'habitait pas loin… Il rétorqua : « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » Que penserait son mari ? Surtout qu'il le payait pour qu'il prouve l'existence d'un quelconque amant. Ce n'était pas faute de vouloir accepter sa proposition, loin de là.

« Allons, vous n'allez pas rester comme cela toute la journée, je ne vous ai pas brûlé au moins ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas » En réalité, ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Il avait été brûlé, mais étant un vampire, sa peau s'était immédiatement régénérée.

Elle lui demanda de la suivre et Damon ne se sentit plus le cœur a lui refusé, il restait un homme. Après qu'elle eut ouvert sa porte, elle entra, le détective l'imita, hésitant. Elle alla chercher une chemise et la lui tendit en lui disant : « Elle sera probablement un peu large, vous pouvez utiliser la salle de bain, c'est la première porte sur votre gauche. »

Damon acquiesça et la remercia dans un chuchotement dû à sa gorge nouée. Il était intimidé. Damon Salvatore était intimidé ! S'il s'était imaginé cela, il aurait trouvé cela absurde. Il suivit les instructions de son hôte et alla se changer dans la salle de bain, où tout respirait le luxe. Il observa ce qui l'entourait, il vit les parfums et lotions de Caroline et il sourit en pensant à son odeur enivrante. Le rasoir de Tyler posé juste à côté, le ramena tristement à la réalité.

Caroline attendait dans le salon que Damon sorte, elle devenait folle en imaginant les muscles du jeune homme, qu'elle avait aperçu moulés sous sa chemise blanche. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Une jeune femme correcte, mariée de plus, ne devait pas s'imaginer ce genre de choses. Surtout si le mari de la femme en question n'était pas l'objet de ses fantasmes. Elle fut brutalement sortie de ses pensées provocatrices par le bruit des pas de Damon qui fit irruption dans le salon, avec la chemise de son mari. Il faut avouer que Caroline ne put s'empêcher de trouver Damon beaucoup plus beau que son mari, la comparaison lui «étant venue en le voyant ainsi dans une de ses chemises.

Damon, pour briser le silence empli de tension, lui fit une proposition : « Que diriez-vous que je vous offre un nouveau café pour remplacer celui que vous avez renversé ? Et pour vous remercier de votre hospitalité par la même occasion. » Pour la première fois depuis des années, le vampire ne sentait peu sûr de lui, appréhendant d'être rejeté. Il faut dire que les filles ne lui résistaient jamais, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil : c'était Caroline Forbes ! Et elle était mariée. Pourquoi son stupide cerveau ne cesser de lui rappeler ce fait, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait l'oublier d'un coup…

Elle accepta immédiatement son invitation, puis se sentit coupable d'avoir accepté avec autant de ferveur. Décidemment ce jeune homme chamboulait toutes ses habitudes. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas même son nom et s'empressa de remédier à ce problème.

Il répondit et, faisant semblant de ne pas déjà le savoir, lui demandé le sien. « Caroline Forbes »

« Enchanté Miss Forbes », associant le geste à la parole, il lui prit la main et y posa tendrement ses lèvres. Caroline fut parcourue d'un frisson et continua la conversation pour cacher son trouble :

« Salvatore, c'est Italien ? »

« Oui, j'ai emménagé en Amérique à la naissance de mon petit frère » Damon dut chasser les souvenirs douloureux de Stefan, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'une décennie.

Caroline ne dit rien, le voyant ému, mais se dit qu'il était définitivement attirant, le fait d'être Italien ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit café où le détective venait souvent, ils s'installèrent au bar et le serveur les interpela.

« Alors Damon, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle amie ? Tu as fait fort cette fois » lança-t-il avec un air appréciateur.

Caroline se mit à rougir violemment et son sourire s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ce qui était tout à fait inapproprié, elle en avait conscience. Damon, extrêmement gêné que son ami ai visé dans le mille à propos de ses sentiments, eut un petit rire nerveux et lui recommanda d'arrêter de dire des bêtises.

Ils commandèrent leur café, Damon remarqua que Caroline le buvait noir. D'accord, admettons que cela n'avait pas grande importance, mais Damon était sous le charme et alors, le moindre détail prenait une importance capitale à ses yeux.

Elle sortit ensuite son porte-monnaie pour régler le serveur mais le vampire lui rappela qu'elle était son invitée et elle le remercia alors en souriant. Damon ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de son sourire envoutant. Il était pendu à ses lèvres et cela l'énervé d'être à la merci d'une femme qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais. De plus, il venait de la rencontrer, mais que lui avait-elle fait ?

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, était que Caroline ressentait la même chose, se sentant coupable vis-à-vis de Tyler. Si seulement elle savait qu'il avait envoyé l'homme avait qui elle buvait tranquillement son café pour découvrir son potentiel amant (qui, cela dit en passant, était une pure invention concoctée par l'imagination débordante de son mari)… En pensant cela, elle se rappela qu'elle devait rentre à l'heure pour le déjeuner et regardant sa montre, constata qu'elle serait en retard si elle ne s'en aller pas sur le champ. Alors, à contre cœur, elle salua son interlocuteur et partit précipitamment, laissant un vide dans le cœur de celui-ci.

Cependant, il retrouva bien vite espoir lorsqu'un objet sur la table attira son regard : Caroline venait d'oublier son porte-monnaie. Il allait la revoir très vite. Il sourit à cette idée, ne se souciant absolument pas d'avoir enfoncée sa mission un peu plus dans l'oubli. A ce moment, Damon était un vampire heureux…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN :**** Hey, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Avant de continuer, j'aimerais juste vous dire que je serais ravie que vous laissiez des reviews pour que je sache si vous aimez cette histoire et si vous voulez que je la continue, merci d'avance :D. Et un grand merci à ****SweetyK**** pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent (la seule que j'ai eu, snif, mais je m'en remets lol). En tout cas, bonne lecture ).**

Damon, travaillant pour Tyler Lockwood, avait le grand avantage de tout savoir à propos des horaires et des disponibilités de celui-ci. Il fut donc facile pour lui de rendre une petite visite à la belle Caroline, sans risquer d'être interrompu par son « cher » mari. Il se dirigea donc vers sa propriété, porte-monnaie en main (une belle excuse pour se retrouver en sa présence).

Il frappa à sa porte, fébrile, les mains tremblantes, cette fille avait vraiment le contrôle sur lui, ce qu'il trouvait à la fois très agaçant et extrêmement séduisant (plutôt contradictoire n'est-ce pas ?). Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune blonde reçut un magnifique sourire lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Un sourire qui avait d'ores et déjà dû en faire tomber plus d'une, se dit Caroline.

« Damon, quelle bonne surprise, entrez ! »

Il accéda à sa requête et la suivit jusqu'au salon.

Après quelques minutes de silence troublant, Caroline s'éclaircit la voix et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » A cette question, Damon se qualifia intérieurement d'imbécile, puisqu'elle lui fit se rendre compte qu'il n'avait encore dit mot, perdu dans sa contemplation de la belle blonde.

« Oh… oui, veuillez m'excusez de débarquer à l'improviste mais vous avez oublié votre porte-monnaie sur la table du café hier ». Lui expliqua-t-il, en lui tendant ledit porte-monnaie.

« Oh vraiment ? Que suis-je bête ! Il faut dire que je suis vraiment partie en hâte, la tête de linotte que je suis avait oublié que je devais rentrer pour déjeuner. »

« Ce n'est rien voyons. » La rassura Damon, qui était en réalité plus que satisfait de cet oubli… (Sa professionnalité avait vraiment pris la poudre d'escampette cette fois).

Après cela, Caroline lui proposa de boire quelque chose, ce qu'il accepta. En temps normal, il aurait opté pour un bourbon, mais il se dit sarcastiquement 'pas d'alcool pendant le service' comme s'il faisait son travail comme il l'aurait dû, et comme si l'alcool aurait eu un quelconque effet sur son corps de vampire. Tout cela pour dire qu'il prit un café, à l'instar de la jeune blonde, sans sucre ni lait.

Lorsqu'elle revint au salon avec un plateau, elle le posa sur la table basse et ils se mirent à boire en parlant de tout et de rien. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, la conversation devient plus personnelle, ce qui gêna Damon puisqu'il serait amené à lui mentir tôt ou tard. Le plus tard serait, à son avis, le mieux. Qu'il n'y ait pas de méprise entre nous, Damon n'aurait pas eu le moindre problème pour mentir à qui que ce soit, habituellement, tout semblait cependant différent avec la femme de son client (et c'était reparti avec l'éternelle culpabilité). Le détective ne devrait pas avoir de scrupule, après tout : il n'avait (encore) rien tenté auprès de la belle et, de plus, son mariage avec Tyler Lockwood ne semblait pas respirer l'amour.

Il vint le moment pour Damon de concocter un mensonge éhonté lorsque son interlocutrice la questionna sur ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Comprenez le, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui lancer « Je suis détective privé et enfaite je ne suis pas très doué, c'est pour ça que je suis ici avec vous au lieu d'enquêter sur vos amants potentiels… » Autant dire que cela n'aurait pas été du meilleur effet, et c'eut été un euphémisme.

Il répondit alors ce qui lui passait par la tête :

« Je suis un homme d'affaire, je travaille dans une société de transport. » Pourquoi cela lui été passé par la tête ? Vous vous demanderez sûrement. Simplement parce qu'il venait de voir la miniature d'une automobile posée sur le buffet qui se trouvait derrière le canapé. Cette réponse était d'ailleurs assez bien venue. En effet, elle serait une excuse tout à fait valable si Caroline en venait à apercevoir Damon et son mari ensemble. Il pourrait alors prétexter que le maire lui posait des questions à propos des transports en commun de la ville, ou quelque autre idiotie à laquelle elle ne trouverait probablement aucun intérêt (et qui, par la même occasion, n'attirerait pas le moindre soupçon de sa part).

Notre détective fut ensuite gentiment congédié quand il fut bientôt l'heure que le mari de la belle blonde rentre.

Se retrouvant seul dans la fraîcheur de la rue, Damon décida de marcher un peu, dans le but de s'éclaircir les idées. Il fallait qu'il reprenne les choses en mains, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, ou il en serait fini de cette enquête et de sa carrière également (son client n'était pas n'importe qui après tout, il contrôlait un bon nombre de choses dans cette maudite ville). Dans deux jours, le vampire devrait faire le compte rendu de la semaine à son client et pour l'instant, il est inutile de vous signalez qu'il n'avait absolument rien appris sur les possibles aventures extraconjugales de Mrs Lockwood.

C'est alors qu'il prit la décision de ne plus chercher à lui parler, aussi dur que cela fut pour lui et d'enquêter comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début.

Le lendemain, après sa routine matinale, il sortit et alla à pied jusqu'au garage où sa voiture était en réparation depuis la panne de l'autre jour. Il connaissait bien le mécanicien puisque sa voiture ne cesser de lui faire défaut depuis qu'il en avait fait l'acquisition. Une fois sur place, il se vu proposé de boire un verre qu'il refusa, déterminé à commencer sa besogne aussi tôt que possible.

Il partit au volant de sa voiture fonctionnement parfaitement (pour combien de temps encore ? Telle était la question…) Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le planning de sa « cible » et vit qu'elle devait se rendre chez son médecin pour une visite de routine. Il se rendit alors à l'adresse inscrite et l'attendit sagement dans son véhicule. Quand elle sortit, il s'abaissa au maximum pour éviter d'être vu (le fait qu'elle le connaisse à présent n'aider en rien sa mission, il ne pouvait que se blâmer lui-même pour cela). Quand elle fut à une assez grande distance de lui, il démarra et la suivit lentement pour ne pas se retrouver à son niveau puisqu'elle était à pied ce jour-là.

Il se produisit alors quelque chose qui prit Damon de court, et qui mit son sang-froid à rude épreuve. Une voiture noire flambant-neuve s'arrêta juste à côté de Caroline, la portière arrière s'ouvrit à pleine volée, et une main saisit le bras de la jeune femme avant même qu'elle ne cligne de l'œil. Damon ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, qui pourrait vouloir le moindre mal à une femme comme elle ? Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir avant de se lancer à leur poursuite, il était un vampire après tout ! Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore était que les kidnappeurs de la belle eux aussi, étaient des créatures de la nuit…

**AN :**** Mini cliffhanger hey hey ^^, ce chapitre vous a plu ? Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir utilisé l'expression « poudre d'escampette » mais bon, pour ma défense, cela se passe dans les années vingt, ça colle avec l'époque (la belle excuse…) Bref, s'il vous plaît, ne lésinez pas sur les reviews :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN ****Un grand merci pour les reviews :**

**Lucie96 :**** Merci pour la review, contente que ça te plaise. En ce qui s'agit du sauvetage, je te laisse découvrir, même si bien sûr elle ne meurt pas (sinon l'histoire n'aurait plus de sens). Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.**

**MlleTsuruga :**** Merci et je suis hyper contente que tu sois si enthousiaste à propos de cette histoire, ça me remonte le moral vu que je n'ai pas énormément de reviews. Et, pour tes questions, la plupart des réponses sont dans ce chapitre, mais Tyler ne sait pas encore à propos de Damon ). J'espère que mon histoire gardera son intérêt à tes yeux, bonne lecture.**

**Et désolée pour le délai, j'étais à la bourre avec le lycée (fin de trimestre interros) et mon frère a passé le week-end à la maison, donc je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, sur ce j'arrête de radoter et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Damon arriva près d'un vieux bâtiment délabré, devant lequel était garée la voiture dans laquelle Caroline avait été emmenée. Une poussée d'adrénaline fit bouillir le sang de Damon et il aurait tout fait pour sauver la belle blonde.

Par la fenêtre, même s'il était difficile de voir au travers à cause de la saleté, il put apercevoir la silhouette de Caroline, étendue sur le béton dur et froid du sol. Cela allait barder pour ses kidnappeurs, quels qu'ils soient.

Il entra ensuite discrètement et vit les malfaiteurs sur le côté, réunis autour d'un jeu de cartes. Comment osaient-ils se comporter aussi frivolement après ce qu'ils avaient fait à la jeune femme ?

Damon ne se posa pas plus de question et se précipita sur le premier homme qui lui tomba sous la main… ou plutôt sous les crocs. Malheureusement, il fut obligé de constater, lorsque celui-ci ne mourut pas, qu'il n'était pas humain.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il suffisait d'ajuster son plan il esquiva de justesse un des acolytes et se dirigea ensuite sur la chaise dont il venait de se lever. Il brisa un des pieds et en fit un pieu qu'il dirigea dans la poitrine de sa première victime, dont la plaie s'était refermée.

L'un des vampires courut vers une autre pièce, cela pouvait paraître une bonne chose, toutefois, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de temps pour plus de réflexion et notre détective enfonça son pieu dans un autre vampire. Il n'en restait maintenant plus qu'un.

Celui-ci, maintenant que l'effet de surprise s'était dissipé, s'était préparé. Il cria au secours et un de leur collègue ne tarda pas à arriver en renfort. Damon était définitivement dans une position difficile. Il ne croyait pas si bien penser, quand il reçut une seringue de verveine, qui lui fut administrée par le vampire qui était revenu de l'autre pièce.

Tout devint noir. Il ne put voir ce qui s'ensuivit. Le vampire que les deux autres prenait pour leur renfort, pris le pieu dans les mains du détective. Ses complices pensaient qu'il allait achever leur assaillant. Cependant, à vitesse vampirique, il alla transpercer le cœur du premier avant de briser la nuque du second. Cela ne ferait que le mettre hors d'état de nuire pour quelques heures, mais Stefan aimait bien celui-là et ne pouvait se résoudre à l'assassiner de sang –froid. Eh oui, j'ai bien dit Stefan le beau brun venait, en effet, de se faire sauver la peau par son petit frère, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres.

Stefan aimait faire croire qu'il n'avait pas de cœur, ni de sentiments, mais il n'avait pu laisser mourir son unique frère, le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie, la seule personne qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux.

Le blond secoua son frère pour le réveiller.

« Stefan ? Demanda-t-il, la surprise visible dans ses yeux azurs.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Damon, il faut que tu partes. Le chef pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et, si tu es encore ici, je ne pourrais pas te sauver cette fois. Expliqua son cadet.

« Mais… Caroline. Chuchota-t-il.

« Bon d'accord, tu reprends la blonde mais alors, tu me prends avec vous et tu me conduis aussi loin que possible d'ici pour pas que le patron ne sache que c'est moi qui l'ai laissé filer. Ordonna Stefan.

« Ca marche. rétorqua son aîné.

Ayant regagné assez de force, il se leva et alla s'agenouiller près de Caroline, qu'il prit dans ses bras, puisque celle-ci avait sombrée dans l'inconscience peu après Damon (et oui, elle avait tout vu, ce qui avait nettement contribué à son évanouissement).

Il la posa à l'arrière de sa voiture et monta au volant, alors que Stefan s'assit sur le siège passager. Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet, Damon se concentrant sur la route devant lui plus que ce qui était nécessaire, et Stefan ayant le regard fixé vers sa fenêtre. Qu'auraient-ils pu se dire après tout ce temps ?

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Damon, ils descendirent de la voiture. Stefan était prêt à s'en aller lorsque son frère l'interpela.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda ce dernier, toujours aussi poli.

« Merci. Dit Damon, sincèrement.

« De rien. Répondit son cadet, ne pouvant empêcher un demi-sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

« Oh et, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir petit frère.

Ils se sourirent et chacun reprit son chemin. Enfin, façon de parler, puisque Damon était déjà devant chez lui… Il n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi honnête avec Stefan, mais celui-ci lui avait manqué beaucoup plus qu'il ne se l'était admis. Il chassa ses pensées, au moins maintenant, il savait où le trouver (même si ses fréquentations étaient pour le moins douteuses).

Il se préoccupa ensuite uniquement de Caroline, il la monta dans sa chambre, l'allongea sur son lit et prit soin d'elle. Ensuite, il descendit lui chercher à manger et remonta un plateau dans sa chambre pour quand elle se réveillerait. Il le posa sur la table de chevet avant de tourner son regard vers la belle bonde et là, il sursauta Caroline était réveillée.

Il recula instinctivement, sachant que sa nature ne lui était, à présent, plus inconnue. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle hurle, qu'elle essaie de s'enfuir, qu'elle le gifle même, pourquoi pas. Mais, il n'y eut rien de cela.

La jeune femme se leva sans un bruit, et s'approcha doucement de Damon, qui regardait le sol embarrassé. Elle posa alors la main sur sa joue, ce qui lui fit lever la tête. Ils se regardèrent ensuite dans les yeux. Elle lut de l'étonnement dans les siens, mais, pour elle, il était toujours aussi beau. Elle savait que les vampires existaient. Elle était la femme du maire, et ce problème était bien connu du gouvernement de la ville de New-York, pour qui ces créatures étaient le pire fléau qui soit.

Toutefois, elle se fichait bien de tout cela, elle était assez grande pour se faire une idée de quelqu'un elle-même et pour elle Damon était quelqu'un de bien. Elle voyait au-delà de la monstruosité de sa nature, tout ce qu'elle voyait était qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie quelques heures auparavant.

Alors, elle le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle put, au diable les convenances, et lui chuchota un remerciement au creux de l'oreille.

Elle se détacha ensuite et lui annonça qu'elle devait s'en aller parce que son mari s'inquiétait sûrement qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée cette nuit.

Elle laissa derrière elle un Damon muet de surprise et d'admiration. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi courageux et tolérant. Quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas jugé sur sa nature. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui de dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait pour la belle blonde, surtout à lui-même.

Pour en revenir à Caroline, celle-ci pensait retrouver Tyler mort d'inquiétude. Bien que leur mariage ait été un arrangement plus qu'une histoire d'amour, elle pensait qu'il s'était tout de même un peu attaché à elle.

Eh bien, la réalité en était tout autre elle rentra et vit Tyler. Cependant, celui-ci, faute d'être mort d'inquiétude, était mort de jalousie.

« Bonjour Tyler, désolée de ne pas… Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ni de s'expliquer, qu'il la gifla avec force. Le bruit de sa main sur sa joue délicate résonna dans toute la pièce et Caroline porta sa main à son visage, le choque et l'indignation se peignant sur son visage.

« Je savais que tu me trompais, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de ce stupide détective, tu t'es démasquée toi-même. Cracha-t-il.

« Comment oses-tu ! Sanglota Caroline avant de la gifler à son tour, de toutes ses forces.

Avant qu'il ne put se remettre de sa surprise et s'en prendre à elle à nouveau, la blonde se précipita hors de la maison et courut dans la fraicheur de l'aube, jusqu'à l'appartement de Damon.

Elle frappa frénétiquement à sa porte, terrifiée à l'idée que Tyler l'ait suivie. Quand notre détective lui ouvrit, il fut étonné de revoir Caroline aussi tôt, et son cœur mort se brisa à la vue de ses larmes.

« Caroline, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix très douce, pour ne pas la brusquer.

« Ty-ty-tyler m'a giflé et… et…. Et il croit que… que je le trompe…et suffoqua la jeune femme.

Damon fut d'abord en colère que ce salaud l'ait traité de la sorte, il fut ensuite compatissant envers Caroline, qui ne méritait certainement pas ça et, pour finir, il se sentit très mal de lui avoir menti à propos de son activité professionnelle. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité maintenant ou elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. De plus, la pauvre femme avait eu se dose d'émotion pour la journée (si ce n'est pour tout une vie.

La blonde le sortit de sa torpeur :

« Je me suis enfuie et je n'ai nulle part où aller, est-ce que… Commença-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir, que Damon assura :

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez rester »

« Merci, c'est très gentil à vous Dit-elle avec un sourire timide, malgré ses yeux encore embués de larmes.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point cela était vrai.

« Et, vous pouvez me tutoyer, maintenant que nous allons cohabiter. Signala-t-il avec un sourire.

« D'accord, il en va de même pour vous… euh toi. Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Cela aller être très dur de lui résister, pensa Damon, mais il n'était pas question de cela pour l'instant. Il était uniquement question de son bien-être elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Alors, ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Caroline lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. Quand elle reporta les paroles de son mari, Damon crut ne jamais s'être senti aussi coupable, pas même quand il avait tué quelqu'un ou fait du mal à son frère. Le malaise qu'il ressentait à cet instant surpassait tout, mais il cacha sa gêne et prêta à Caroline une oreille attentive, ce dont elle lui fut extrêmement reconnaissante.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble et Damon fit de son mieux pour faire oublier ses malheurs à Caroline. Quelquefois, on a besoin d'une pause les problèmes seraient toujours là le lendemain. Et le soir venu, Caroline s'endormit dans le lit de Damon, qui avait insisté pour être celui qui dormirait dans le canapé (en gentleman qu'il était) et ne put s'empêcher de rêver au beau vampire toute la nuit.

Oui, décidemment, il allait être plus que compliqué de faire abstraction de leurs sentiments respectifs. Mais, comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil.

**AN :**** Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, si vous hésitez dites-vous que vous rendrez quelqu'un heureux (se^.**

**A la prochaine, **

**Claire.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN :**** Hey, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que vous n'avez pas laissé tomber. **

**Lucie96 :**** Merci pour ta review, elle n'apprend pas encore que Damon est le détective dans ce chapitre mais cela viendra et j'espère qu'il te plaire quand même. **

**SweetyK :**** Merci pour ta review, oui c'est vrai que Ty est un boulet mais bon je suis pour le Klaroline alors autant dire que Tyler n'est pas mon personnage préféré =). Je suis très contente que mon Daroline te plaise vu que tu avais dit que tu n'aimais pas ce couple habituellement. **

**En tout cas, bonne lecure, on se retrouve en bas )**

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était à peine levé que Damon se réveilla sur les coussins rigides du canapé de son salon. Caroline, quant à elle, était toujours dans les bras de Morphée, se remettant doucement des aventures de la veille.

Le détective alla se cherchait une poche de sang et constata en ouvrant son placard qu'il ne contenait aucune chose comestible pour un humain. La belle blonde allongée dans son lit en ce moment, ne tarderait probablement pas à se lever, son estomac réclamant la nourriture qu'il ne possédait malencontreusement pas.

Pour remédier à la situation, il enfila en vitesse une chemise et un pantalon et partit à l'épicerie qui se trouvait au coin de sa rue. C'était une chance d'avoir beaucoup de choses à proximité, car le tas de ferraille qui lui servait de voiture lui avait plus d'une fois fait défaut ces derniers temps.

Ne connaissant pas très bien la jeune femme, il n'avait aucune idée de ses goûts culinaires, c'est pourquoi il joua la prudence en achetant un peu de tout ce qui était susceptible de composer un petit déjeuner. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du vampire de prendre soin de qui que ce soit, puisqu'il vivait seul depuis qu'il avait achevé sa transition, cela dit, s'occuper de Caroline était venu naturellement, si bien qu'il ne remarquait même pas son changement d'attitude lorsqu'il était en sa présence.

Pendant que Damon arpentait les étroits rayons de la boutique de quartier, Caroline se réveillait soudainement dans le lit de celui-ci, un cauchemar étant venu troubler son paisible sommeil. Des traces de larmes parcouraient ses joues et sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur tentait, quant à lui, de retrouver son rythme normal.

Elle pensait trouver du réconfort dans les bras de celui qui l'avait accueilli, toutefois, elle arriva dans un salon vide et après être passée dans les autres pièces, elle constata qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du détective.

Les nerfs de la belle blonde, éprouvés par ses récentes mésaventures, lâchèrent une nouvelle fois et les larmes retrouvèrent leur place aux coins de ses yeux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Damon escalada les marches jusqu'à son appartement et se rendit compte, arrivé devant la porte, qu'il avait oublié ses clefs dans les poches de sa veste, qu'il ne portait évidemment pas. Il aurait facilement pu escalader la façade si une fenêtre avait fortuitement été ouvert, ce n'était cependant pas le cas, et taper sur celle-ci pour que Caroline la lui ouvre ne serait probablement pas la façon la plus agréable de la réveiller.

Il frappa donc simplement à la porte et, étrangement, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il entendit néanmoins des sanglots étouffés et craignit soudain qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à sa nouvelle colocataire. Se réprimandant de l'avoir laissé seule, il défonça la porte et ce qu'il trouva derrière l'étonna d'abord, puis l'ému : Caroline était appuyée contre le mur, la tête entre ses mains, le corps secoué de sanglots.

« Hé, Caroline, c'est moi, ça va aller. » Tenta de la rassurer Damon, comme elle ne bougea pas, il se dit qu'elle était probablement sous le choc et l'approcha délicatement. Il la prit ensuite doucement dans ses bras et caressa sa chevelure soyeuse.

Pendant tout ce temps, il n'eut de cesse de lui susurrer des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, ce qui eut le don de calmer la jeune femme. Après plusieurs longues minutes de silence de sa part, elle releva les yeux vers lui et bégaya entre les flots de larmes :

« Je… je… je suis désolée, je c-croyais que c'était Tyler ou… ou… les hommes d'hier. »

« Ceux-là ne te feront plus rien, je me suis occupé d'eux. » Lui assura-t-il, il y avait probablement quelqu'un de plus important derrière cette affaire mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et il la protégerait du mieux qu'il pourrait.

« Merci. » Dit-elle, et elle ne parlait pas seulement des kidnappeurs, elle le remerciait aussi pour l'avoir accueilli chez lui, et pour l'avoir consolé quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je t'en prie » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Allez princesse, il faut que tu manges un peu, je ne voudrais pas te laisser mourir de faim » Il lui annonça en lui tendant sa main, qu'elle s'empressa de prendre en acquiesçant, son estomac criant famine.

Il s'assirent tous deux à la table de la cuisine et Damon posa sur celle-ci tout ce qu'il avait acheté. Caroline commença par manger du pain à la confiture et regarda le beau brun avec un regard interrogatif.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » Elle questionna.

« Mon organisme n'a pas besoin de nourriture humaine pour fonctionner » Expliqua-t-il évitant le regard de la blonde, de peur d'y voir de la gêne, du dégoût ou de la peur. Il ajouta « Je peux manger, si ça te met mal à l'aise ».

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je te suis déjà reconnaissante de m'accepter chez toi… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait autrement. » Confia-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi » Déclara le détective pour lui remonter le moral, et aussi parce que c'était la vérité (il n'était pas du genre à mentir pour faire plaisir à qui que ce soit).

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et continua la conversation :

« Le jeune homme qui nous a aidé à nous enfuir hier… qui était-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle, curieuse de ce lien qui semblait le lier à Damon.

Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge, n'appréciant pas plus que de mesure (pour ne pas dire pas du tout) parler de sa vie privée. Il prit toutefois son courage à deux mains, vu qu'il en connaissait déjà pas mal sur elle, ce n'était que justice qu'elle sache quelque chose de lui en retour :

« Hum… c'est mon petit frère, mais on ne se fréquente plus beaucoup. » Répondit-il en baissant les yeux, perdu dans un énième souvenir d'enfance, la nostalgie envahissant son regard azuré.

« Oh » Fut tout ce que Caroline réussit à dire. Que faisait-on dans ce genre de situation ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était désolée puisqu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans leurs histoires de famille, puis, cela ne lui ramènerait pas son frère.

A cet instant, Damon se leva pour aller faire chauffer de l'eau, échappant ainsi à la conversation personnelle qui s'installait peu à peu. Quand l'eau commença à bouillir, il y déposa une plante et se retourna vers Caroline :

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps à cette question : même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, il avait déjà prouvé plusieurs fois qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. C'est pourquoi elle répondit affirmativement à sa question.

« Il faut que tu boives ça, je vais t'expliquer. » Annonça-t-il en lui tendant la tasse fumante, sur laquelle elle souffla immédiatement pour refroidir le liquide brûlant.

« Les vampires ont le pouvoir d'hypnotiser les humains et de leur faire faire ce qu'il leur chante, cette plante empêche un humain de devenir leur cible. Etant donné que ceux qui s'en sont pris à toi hier étaient de mon espèce, je pense qu'il serait sage que tu consommes cette plante régulièrement. » Expliqua-t-il pendant qu'elle buvait avec un regard attentif.

« D'accord, ça me va… ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça. » Plaisanta-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Le beau brun lui sourit en retour et ils restèrent un moment perdu dans la contemplation de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, aucun d'eux n'osant briser leur contact visuel. Les pensées du vampire commencèrent à dériver et son esprit vagabonda, s'imaginant ce que cela ferait d'avoir les lèvres de Caroline sur les siennes. Il sortit alors soudainement de sa torpeur en se levant brusquement, causant un sursaut de la blonde.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller t'habiller. » Proposa-t-il pour se changer les idées (celles-ci s'égarant dans des domaines dangereux).

Caroline rougit et dit « Je voudrais bien… seulement elles sont toutes chez moi et… je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'y remettre les pieds de sitôt. »

« Je peux aller les chercher pour toi si tu veux… mais j'aurais besoin de ta permission pour quelque chose… » Confessa-t-il en détournant les yeux, puisqu'il était encore question de sa nature vampirique.

« Oh et qu'est-ce donc ? » Questionna-t-elle, intriguée par les paroles de son interlocuteur.

« Eh bien, cela rendrait les choses beaucoup plus faciles si je pouvais hypnotiser ton mari pour qu'il me laisse entrer… et je pourrais par la même occasion lui ordonner de ne pas te chercher. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Oui, fais-le » Autorisa-t-elle, rassurée que son mari ne viendrait plus l'importuner après cela… ce serait toujours un problème de moins, ce genre d'occasion ne se refuse pas.

« D'accord, c'est arrangé, je reviens dans un quart d'heure » Déclara-t-il avant de décrocher sa veste du porte manteau.

Cependant, une exclamation de la blonde mis une entrave à sa détermination.

« Non Damon attends ! » Comme il s'était arrêté à l'entente de ses paroles, elle poursuivit :

« Puis-je venir avec toi ? » La vulnérabilité qui s'était immiscé dans sa voix attendri le cœur mort du vampire.

« Bien sûr Princesse. » Il l'appela ainsi pour la deuxième fois et Caroline appréciait beaucoup cette note de tendresse à laquelle elle n'avait pas été habituée avec son mari. Damon, d'un autre côté, ne put que remarquer que la présence de la blonde l'adoucissait de plus en plus… et elle n'était là que depuis la veille. Une partie de lui en n'était agacé, et l'autre partie était trop sous le charme de la jeune femme pour se soucier de ce fait.

Le vampire prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne et ils partirent en direction de son ancienne résidence. Ils prirent cette fois la voiture de Damon, qui eut quelque peu honte de son état, étant donné que Caroline n'habitait pas la porte à côté.

Dès qu'il eut arrêté le moteur, Damon partit en quête des affaires de la jeune femme, non sans lui indiquer de rester en sécurité dans la voiture en son absence, envahit par un besoin de la protéger (il n'y avait plus vraiment de place pour le doute : la blonde aurait pu faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait). D'ailleurs, elle n'appréciait pas de recevoir des ordres mais elle comprenait qu'il se soucie d'elle après tout ce qui lui était arrivé et ne fit donc pas de remarque (certainement aussi parce qu'elle se sentait flattée d'être importante à ses yeux après si peu de temps. Elle aurait pu penser qu'il était comme ça avec tout le monde mais sa condition de célibataire sans attache ne pouvait que démentir cette hypothèse). Elle attendit patiemment sur le siège passager, en regardant la silhouette élancée du beau brun disparaître dans la demeure des Lockwood.

Damon, à l'instant où il entra profita de la surprise peinte sur le visage de Tyler pour l'hypnotiser :

« Tu ne chercheras plus Caroline et si jamais tu la croises dans la rue, tu l'ignores. Et ne m'appelle plus, l'enquête est bouclée, tu te fiches bien de ce que Caroline fait de sa vie à présent. » Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, achevant d'imprimer ses paroles dans la mémoire de sa victime, qui répéta docilement ce qu'on venait de lui ordonner.

Après ça, le vampire utilisa sa vitesse surhumaine pour aller récupérer toute les affaires de Caroline, qu'il rangea dans un sac trouvé dans la chambre des époux (qui ne l'étaient plus tout à fait) et il s'éclipsa avant même que Tyler ne soit sorti de la transe qui succède souvent l'hypnose.

Il regagna son tas de ferraille et démarra en trombe, une Caroline calme et sereine à ces côtés. Un problème de moins sur la liste.

Malheureusement, dès qu'un problème était rayé, un autre pointait le bout de son nez : quand ils arrivèrent en bas de l'appartement du détective, Stefan l'attendait sur le perron, un sac de voyage à ses côtés.

**AN :**** Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, parce-que si je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews je serais probablement peu motivée et le chapitre arrivera moins vite… comme c'était le cas pour celui-ci (encore désolée ^^). Bonne journée ou bonne nuit, **

**A la prochaine, **

**Claire. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN :**** Merci aux reviewers :**

**IseaMikaelson :**** Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise, voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture **

**SweetyK :**** Merci, tu vas savoir ce que Stefan a à dire et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours, en espérant que ça se poursuive sur cette voie, voilà la suite )**

**MlleTsuruga :**** Merci ! Ton enthousiasme me fait super plaisir et pour les reviews, je trouve aussi cela dommage de ne pas en avoir plus mais cela n'est pas très important quand le peu que j'ai sont aussi positives et encourageantes. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture :D**

**Bonne lecture à toutes (tous), on se retrouve en bas.**

« Stefan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » fut la question prononcée par Damon à la seconde où il sortit de son véhicule (si ce tas de boue méritait vraiment cette appellation.)

« Comment ça, tu n'es pas content de me voir ? » S'étonna son cadet, avec un petit sourire en coin qui sonnait faux de par la tristesse qui s'en dégageait.

« Si si, bien sûr, mais hier encore je ne t'avais pas vu depuis des décennies et aujourd'hui, te voilà sur le pas de ma porte. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » Rétorqua le beau brun.

« Eh bien, je me suis enfui de mon 'boulot' si je puis dire… parce-que le patron a su tout de suite que c'était de ma faute si sa rançon s'était évadée. » Expliqua le jeune Salvatore.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Interrogea le détective, dont le naturel curieux revenait au galop.

« Ton amie ici présente devait servir de rançon pour attirer Tyler Lockwood.

_Qu'est-ce que ton patron aurait bien pu faire de cet abruti ?

_ Cet abruti est un loup-garou et mon patron cherche tous ceux de son espèce dans les environs pour exterminer leur espèce, puisque comme tu le sais leur morsure est mortelle aux vampires.

_ Et ton patron, qui est-ce exactement ?

_C'est Mikael, un Original, c'est tout ce que je sais de lui.»

A cette information, Damon eut une grimace et Caroline, qui était muette depuis qu'ils étaient devant chez le détective, encore sous le choc d'avoir découvert la véritable nature de son mari, intervint :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est un original ?

_C'est un des premiers vampires à avoir peuplé la Terre, ils sont très puissants. »

Damon resta pensif quelques minutes puis demanda à son cadet :

« Et il va sûrement partir à ta recherche, tu ne crois pas ?

_Si, c'est pour ça que je suis là… et aussi parce-que, je voulais te demander si vous ne vouliez pas vous en aller avec moi. Je pense que ce serait une sage décision.

_Mais, je ne sers plus à rien, Tyler a été hypnotisé, ce qui fait de moi une rançon sans grand intérêt.

_Malheureusement, les Originaux ont le pouvoir de défaire la compulsion. Et quand je suis parti, Mikael s'apprêtait à payer une petite visite à Tyler en pensant que c'était là que tu t'étais enfui. Il doit y être en ce moment et se rendra bien vite compte que votre mari a été hypnotisé, c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il serait sage que mon frère et vous vous joignez à moi.

_ Et pour aller où ? Intervint Damon.

_Où la route nous mènera. » Se contenta de répondre Stefan.

A cet instant, Damon se retourna vers Caroline, l'air grave et lui demanda si elle était d'accord avec ce plan. Elle lui demanda si lui pensait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire et il lui confia honnêtement que c'était en effet ce qu'il pensait. Elle accepta donc de partir, puisqu'elle lui faisait confiance et que plus rien ne la retenait ici-bas. De plus, elle était assez excitée à l'idée de partir à l'aventure avec le beau brun ténébreux et son jeune frère, elle tenta cependant de se persuader qu'elle acceptait uniquement pour une question de sécurité.

« C'est d'accord, nous partirons dès que possible, entre Stefan, nous devons préparer nos bagages. » Damon invita son frère à entrer et partit dans sa chambre pour empaqueter ses affaires.

Caroline, quant à elle, n'avait pas grand-chose à faire puisque toutes ses possessions venaient d'être ramenées de la maison de son mari. Elle pensa avec amertume qu'avant, cette maison était aussi la sienne. Elle se reprit toutefois, car il fallait regarder de l'avant et que le passé ne comptait plus, laissant place à son avenir. Puis, il lui fallait admettre une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Tyler. Elle avait eu de l'affection pour lui, avant qu'il ne l'accuse d'être infidèle et qu'il ne la gifle impunément, elle qui avait toujours fait de son mieux pour être une maîtresse de maison et une femme exemplaire. Il avait même engagé un détective ! Les larmes faillirent remonter à ses yeux à ses sombres idées, c'est pourquoi secoua la tête et décida d'engager la conversation avec Stefan :

« Vous êtes un vampire aussi je suppose.

_Oui, en effet.

_Et, vous avez quel âge ?

_Mon frère ne vous l'a pas dit ?

_Non, il ne parle pas tellement de lui.

_Nous avons environ soixante ans.

_Ah, oui, quand même. Vous ne vous sentez pas un peu vieux (elle plaisantait bien sûr, ce qui fit rire Stefan, la blonde était quelqu'un de très agréable à qui parler).

_ Et vous, quel âge avez-vous ?

_Vingt-quatre ans.

_C'est l'âge qu'avez Damon… (La fin de sa phrase se perdit en même temps que les pensées de celui qui la prononçait et Caroline comprit que c'était un sujet sensible pour les deux frères.)

Damon, entendant tout de sa chambre, se hâta de boucler sa valise, sentant que la conversation qui avait lieu dans le salon devenait de plus en plus personnelle.

« C'est quand vous voulez. » Déclara l'aîné des deux vampires. Ils partirent de suite et Caroline se demanda si elle était folle, partant loin de sa ville natale, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais quittée, et avec deux vampires en plus de cela ! Mais, la place n'était plus aux tergiversions, elle était à l'aventure (et elle en avait toujours secrètement rêvée).

Ils prirent la voiture de Damon sui n'était, certes, pas une valeur sûre, mais ils ne disposaient pas de trente-six choix. Caroline trouvait cela étonnant, maintenant qu'elle y regarder de plus près, que Damon ait une voiture aussi médiocre en travaillant pour une société de transport (si seulement elle savait…).

Le détective se dit que, de toute façon, si une panne survenait au beau milieu de la route, il n'aurait qu'à prendre Caroline dans ses bras (perspective pour le moins agréable) et la finir à vitesse vampirique avec son frère.

Ils arrivèrent cependant sans encombre à un motel à proximité d'Atlanta, ce n'était pas très loin, mais les chances que Mikael ou Tyler (maintenant que l'hypnose ne faisait plus effet) ne les retrouve était quasi égale où qu'ils aillent puisqu'ils ne les connaissaient pas assez bien pour anticiper leurs déplacements. Damon se dit qu'il préférerait nettement, quitte à se faire repérer, que ce soit par Tyler que par Mikael. Rien que de penser à l'éventualité que l'Original ne les retrouve fit froid dans le dos au détective.

Arrivant à la réception, s'adressant à la personne derrière le comptoir, Damon demanda :

« Auriez-vous deux chambres s'il vous plaît ?

_Désolé, nous n'en avons plus qu'une disponible.

_Cela fera l'affaire, merci. » Damon prit la clef de la chambre et se retourna vers Stefan et Caroline en faisant la moue.

Deux chambres auraient été préférables pour caser trois personnes : une avec Caroline et Damon et l'autre avec Stefan (étant donné qu'il était hors de question de laisser la belle blonde sans surveillance toute une nuit, ne serait-ce qu'une minute saurait trop demander à Damon).

« Désolé, c'est à croire que l'un de nous devra dormir sur le sol. »

Ses deux compères haussèrent les épaules, cela leur était bien égal. Stefan savait que ce ne serait pas Caroline, puisque les gentlemen qu'ils étaient ne laisseraient pas une femme dormir par terre, et il doutait que ce ne fût Damon, puisqu'il connaissait bien mieux la jeune femme qui serait donc moins réticente à partager son lit avec celui-ci. Cela ne le dérangeait pourtant pas le moins du monde, peu lui importait où il dormirait, il était libre maintenant et c'est ce qui comptait vraiment.

Après avoir posé leurs affaires où il y avait de la place, c'est-à-dire deux sacs dans la petite armoire et le troisième dans la minuscule salle de bain, Caroline prit place sur le lit à côté de Damon et Stefan s'assit sur une chaise qui était adossée au mur.

Les trois jeunes gens (enfin en apparence, pour deux d'entre eux) commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Stefan, voulant prendre des nouvelles de son frère tout juste retrouvé, eut le malheur de lui poser la question suivante :

« Et tu es toujours détective ? »

Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'agrandirent et Stefan comprit instantanément qu'il venait de faire une gaffe. Il réfléchissait à une façon de se rattraper, il était néanmoins trop tard : Caroline était partie au quart de tour et demanda, les dents serrées pour ne pas se laisser emporter par sa colère :

« Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois. » Ils se levèrent simultanément, comme si cette conversation ne pouvait se poursuivre en étant calmement assis.

Elle se choqua elle-même en administrant une gifle monumentale au détective fraîchement démasqué. Elle allait partir, il devait faire quelque chose…

« Attends je vais t'expliquer ! » S'écria Damon espérant la retenir de partir et de se mettre en danger inutilement.

« Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin d'explications, j'ai très bien compris. Tu m'as menti tout ce temps, une société de transport, eh bah voyons. C'est pour ça que tu as eu une réaction si bizarre dans ce bar la première fois, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai croisé dans la rue et que j'ai renversé mon café sur toi. Et tu as su où j'étais quand tu m'as sauvé parce que tu me suivais depuis le début ! Et ça, ça fait partie du job aussi, tu as déjà prévenu Tyler pour qu'il vienne me chercher ? » Hurla la blonde, hors d'elle.

Damon baissa la tête et n'eut même pas la force de démentir ses dernières accusations, il savait bien qu'elle avait ajouté cette dernière question dans l'unique but de le faire culpabiliser encore plus, et cela avait fonctionné à merveille.

Cette fois, elle partit pour de bon et Damon ne trouva plus aucun prétexte pour l'en empêcher, de toute façon rien n'aurait plus suffit en cet instant de tension. Il supplia alors son petit frère :

« S'il te plaît va avec elle Stefan, protège là et essaie de la faire rentrer à tout prix, si elle ne peut vraiment plus me supporter, je continuerais la route seul… mais promets-moi que tu veilleras sur elle. »

« Je le ferais Damon. » Promis son cadet.

Il accepterait même l'idée de la laisser seule avec son frère, mettant ses sentiments de côtés, si cela pouvait assurer sa sécurité. Et peu importait si elle tombait amoureuse de son frère et que l'histoire se répète encore. Seulement, s'était de lui que Caroline était en train de tomber amoureuse, et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle avait si mal pris son mensonge (ce n'était, effectivement, pas le fait qu'il soit le détective que Tyler ait engagé qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était qu'il le lui ait caché tout ce temps).

**AN :**** Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne journée (ou bonne nuit ^^).**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN :**** D'abord, désolée pour le retard, c'est les vacances et je me laisse avoir, j'espère quand même avoir vos reviews (je n'en ai pas beaucoup malheureusement mais j'espère tout de même en avoir). Merci aux reviewers :**

**EternalKlaus :**** Merci, très heureuse que tu aimes l'histoire et mon style d'écriture. Caroline ne lui arrache pas les cheveux, mais elle le gifle tout de même, j'avais envie lol, moment de sadisme (mais, ce n'est que pour mieux lui pardonner bien sûr ^^). Voilà le nouveau chapitre =)**

**Lucie96 :**** Merci =) Et oui, Stefan est un gaffeur dans mon histoire… parce que ça lui donne un petit côté innocent et j'aime bien xD. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira autant. **

**IseaMikaelson :**** Merci, oui elle va lui pardonner, c'est logique, mais il va devoir le mériter xD. Je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire. Je vais essayer de perpétuer l'habitude que tu me trouves à faire de bons chapitres avec celui-ci. **

**Bonne lecture à toutes (tous), on se retrouve en bas. **

Stefan parvint à rejoindre Caroline en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire… certes, il ne l'avait pas vraiment joué à la régulière en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique mais, étant donné les circonstances, c'était quasiment une question de vie ou de mort.

« Caroline, attendez. » Interpela-t-il.

La bonde sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, perdue dans ses pensées, très loin d'être joyeuses.

« Ah, Stefan, c'est vous. » Remarqua-t-elle d'un air abattu, Stefan se rendit alors compte que l'importance que son frère avait aux yeux de la jeune femme égalait probablement la sienne auprès de celui-ci. Il était, à cet instant, déterminé à arranger les choses… du moins à apaiser quelque peu la colère de Caroline.

« Il faut que nous rentrions immédiatement, nous pourrions tomber sur Mikael ou Tyler d'une minute à l'autre. » Confia-t-il, d'une voix tremblante qui laissait paraître son stress.

« Et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Vous pouvez rentrer, moi je ne manquerais à personne. » Lui conseilla-t-elle. C'est à croire que toute cette histoire de mensonge l'avait vraiment chamboulée. Il était, cependant, persuadé qu'elle n'en était pas devenue complétement suicidaire et que la convaincre de revenir avec lui à l'hôtel ne prendrait qu'un peu plus de paroles persuasives de sa part.

« Voyons, ne dites pas de bêtises ! Vous me manqueriez, je suis sûr que nous pourrions être amis tous les deux… et je suis également sûr que vous manqueriez plus que quiconque à Damon. » La rassura-t-il avec un regard compatissant.

« Ah oui bien sûr, je manquerais à Damon ! C'est pour ça qu'il m'a menti sur toute la ligne, parce-que j'étais importante pour lui, pourquoi diable n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? » S'exclama la blonde, avec plus qu'une pointe d'ironie dans la voix (cette pointe était plutôt de la taille du mont Everest, si vous voulez mon avis).

« Eh bien… je sais que ça peut paraître difficile à croire, mais c'est exactement pour cela qu'il vous a menti… en effet. Il avait peur de vous perdre en avouant la vérité et, je vous promets qu'il ne jouait pas avec vous, sinon il ne vous aurait pas emmenée. » Stefan hésita avant de poursuivre, se demandant si son frère apprécierait qu'il dévoile ce genre de choses (quoiqu'après tout, Damon avait précisé qu'il devait utiliser tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour la ramener) : « Et puis, si vous l'aviez vu quand vous vous êtes enfuit : je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi abattu et désespéré de toute ma vie, et ça représente une bonne paire d'années. »

Son interlocutrice tourna son visage vers lui, celui-ci affichait une moue perplexe, comme si la blonde ne se pensait pas capable de faire naître en Damon des sentiments aussi intenses. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il s'était moqué d'elle, alors qu'il lui avait simplement menti sur son métier, tout le reste avait été plus vrai que nature.

En voyant le combat intérieur de la jeune femme, Stefan ajouta :

« En dernier recours, il m'a dit de veiller sur vous et que si vous ne pouviez plus supporter sa présence, il était prêt à s'en aller. Il vous laisserez partir, et croyez-moi, venant de mon frère, c'est un geste très rare. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été assez intéressé par une femme pour la laisser partir si cela pouvez assurer sa sécurité… surtout pas avec moi. » Et c'était la vérité, il repensa à Katherine qui était le meilleur exemple de ce qu'il avançait. En réalité, il avait utilisé le terme « intéressé » pour ne pas avouer à Caroline qu'il pensait son frère amoureux d'elle.

Caroline, même si elle ne l'admettrait pas, était touchée par les confidences de Stefan, et ne voulait pas que Damon s'en aille. Comme elle ne voulait pas le lui faire savoir directement :

« Il n'a pas besoin de s'en aller, il est votre frère, et je ne serais probablement plus là aujourd'hui sans lui. Et, de toute façon, je préfère qu'il soit là pour supporter ma mauvaise humeur. » Et, croyez-moi, cette dernière déclaration était loin d'être une invention pour justifier qu'elle ne désire pas le départ de Damon.

« D'accord, venez, nous rentrons. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans un silence complice pendant un moment, le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux et ils deviendraient probablement rapidement amis. Toutefois, le silence ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un crier le nom de Caroline à quelques mètres d'eux… Si Stefan ne reconnut pas la voix qui hélait le nom de la jeune blonde, celle-ci la reconnut immédiatement, puisqu'elle était celle de son mari (qui méritait maintenant plutôt l'appellation d'ex-mari, quand bien même les papiers de divorce n'avaient pas été signés).

Stefan tenta de l'hypnotiser une fois qu'il fut arrivé à leur niveau, il comprit néanmoins que Mikael l'avait précédé dans cette tâche et qu'il était impossible de défaire la compulsion d'un Original.

Il se contenta donc de mordre le loup-garou, ce qui l'immobilisa un instant sous le coup de la surprise, et il en profita pour les ramener à l'hôtel à vitesse vampirique, non sans entendre la menace proférée par Tyler :

« Il vous retrouvera. » Stefan en eut froid dans le dos car il savait très bien qui IL était. Il fut soulagé que Caroline n'ait pas la capacité d'entendre.

A la seconde où Damon les vit entrer dans la chambre, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, ayant angoissé depuis que la jeune femme était partie de la chambre en furie. Son soulagement s'envola bien vite à l'exclamation de Stefan :

« On a croisé Tyler ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille tout de suite. » Le visage de Damon pâlit de nouveau avec l'inquiétude.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et montèrent en voiture, Damon au volant, son frère à côté de lui et Caroline à l'arrière pour lui permettre de s'installer plus confortablement si elle souhaitait dormir, ce dont aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'occasion depuis la veille.

Damon ne pipa mot de tout le trajet, n'osant pas briser le peu de calme retrouvé depuis leur dispute. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur après environ trois heures de route et vit qu'elle s'était assoupie, il engagea alors la conversation avec son frère en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte de la chambre de l'hôtel.

« Que lui as-tu dit pour la faire rentrer ? »

« Je lui ai plus ou moins assuré que tu tenais à elle et que tu avais menti pour ne pas la perdre… entre autres » Répondit son frère, assez vaguement, et Damon ne le poussa à aucune précision, préférant ne pas savoir ce que voulait dire 'plus ou moins' ou 'entre autres'.

Damon soupira de nouveau et Stefan tenta tant bien que mal de le rassurer :

« Ce n'est pas perdu tu sais, elle tient à toi elle aussi. » « Enfin je pense que cela va un peu plus loin que ça, des deux côtés, même si vous ne voulez pas l'admettre. »

Son frère, qui n'avait strictement pas la moindre idée de réponse à cette remarque, fut sauvé par le bâillement émis par Caroline depuis la banquette arrière, signalant son réveil et intimant le silence (ou du moins la fin de cette conversation personnelle et gênante).

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda Stefan, le détective n'osant toujours pas interagir directement avec la jeune femme.

« Oui. » Répondit Caroline avant de se taire à son tour. Le silence était lourd et Damon sentait le regard de la belle blonde lui brûlait l'arrière de la tête. Il déglutit bruyamment et dit à Stefan, pour briser la tension :

« Et si on s'arrêtait déjeuner Stef ? »

« Bonne idée. » Acquiesça celui-ci.

« Caroline ? » Tenta l'aîné des vampires, attendant une éventuelle objection.

« Oui, je meurs de faim. » Déclara-t-elle. Son ton était froid, elle avait toutefois répondu à sa question, sans lancer de pic en sa direction, et cela lui suffisait, pour le moment.

Damon arrêta la voiture sur le parking d'un restauroute assez miteux, mais peu importait. Les deux vampires prirent chacun une poche de sang que le détective avait embarqué, ils constatèrent par la même occasion qu'ils seraient bientôt à court.

Tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de se réapprovisionner, Damon ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Caroline, en gentleman qu'il était, et Stefan en profita pour passer derrière la belle blonde en lançant un sourire narquois à son aîné :

« C'est très aimable à toi, frérot. »

Et ce dernier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Une serveuse arriva vers leur tablée pour prendre les commandes et flirta de façon très indiscrète avec Damon, qui montra tout à fait indifférent, ne voulant pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu, d'ailleurs, Caroline lui lançait déjà un regard noir. Quand la blonde vit qu'il avait remarqué, elle détourna les yeux en vitesse et fit comme-ci elle s'en fichait comme de la finale d'un championnat de cricket. Le vampire n'était pas plus dupe que ne l'était son frère, qui sourit devant la puérilité de ses compagnons.

« Je prendrais des pancakes aux myrtilles. » Habituellement, Caroline aurait poliment ajouté 's'il vous plaît, mais elle était énervée que la serveuse ose essayer de séduire Damon alors qu'elle était juste à côté alors que celle-ci n'avait pas connaissance des liens qui la liée à lui.

« Un cappuccino pour moi s'il vous plaît. » Commanda Stefan, beaucoup plus poliment et souriant.

« Un café noir s'il vous plaît. » Demanda Damon à son tour, sans la regarder, gardant les yeux fixés sur la blonde en face de lui, pour bien faire comprendre à la serveuse qu'elle perdait son temps. Cela eut l'air de fonctionner puisqu'elle s'en alla avec un semblant d'agacement.

En attendant que les commandes arrivent, Stefan alla aux toilettes. En fait, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, il y était juste allé pour les laisser seuls, en espérant que son frère en profiterait pour arranger les choses.

Au début, le silence régnait, Damon hésitait à prendre la parole, craignant d'être rejeté par Caroline. Il prit son courage à deux mains, se disant qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre et lui confia :

« Je suis désolé Caroline. » C'était dur de s'excuser pour lui, il ne le faisait d'ailleurs presque jamais, ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus complexe… c'était donc un véritable cercle vicieux. Cependant, la situation ne lui laissait pas le choix, il devait tout faire pour se réconcilier avec elle, elle était trop importante pour qu'il ne gâche tout à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant Damon. Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu es sincère cette fois, et que tu n'es pas à nouveau en train de me mentir. » Cracha la blonde.

Devant le ton sec et la réponse sans appel de la jeune femme, Damon baissa la tête en signe de défaite et aussi de honte, pour sa lâcheté envers elle lorsqu'il lui avait caché la vérité.

Il refit une tentative, pour ne pas avoir de regret s'il n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Il observa Caroline et vit différentes émotions passer sur son visage, elle hésitait et regardait la table, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Elle secoua la tête et bégaya :

« Je… je… je ne sais pas… »

La sentant prête à craquer, il insista, suppliant :

« S'il te plaît, je t'en prie. » Elle leva son visage vers lui et Damon en profita pour planter son regard bleu intense dans le sien, faisant plier sa résistance peu à peu...

Elle allait le laisser s'expliquer, il le savait, plus que quelques secondes et… Malheureusement, il vit Caroline regarder derrière et comprit que Stefan était revenu, brisant ainsi leur tête à tête qui aurait pu aboutir à une amélioration de la situation tendue.

Le cadet des Salvatore sut immédiatement que son plan avait échoué en voyant la mine déconfite de son grand frère. Il serait bien resté dans les toilettes encore un moment, mais cela aurait paru suspect à la blonde (pas à Damon, puisqu'il était persuadé que celui-ci avait compris son petit manège).

Devant le regard insistant de Stefan, Damon secoua la tête et l'hypothèse de son petit frère fut confirmée, celui-ci eut un maigre sourire réconfortant, auquel le beau brun tenta tant bien que mal de répondre avec un sourire sans conviction.

Ils burent leurs cafés pendant que la jeune femme qui les accompagnait mangeait, et ils reprirent ensuite la route, décidant de se rendre dans le Missouri, pensant qu'on ne viendrait pas les y chercher de sitôt.

Stefan, s'étant reposé à l'aller, pris le volant pour permettre à son frère d'en faire de même. Celui-ci passa le trajet à regarder dehors avec mélancolie, pendant que Caroline le regardait de l'arrière, détournant le regard quand elle voyait sa tête bouger pour la regarder à son tour. Cela se produisit un assez grand nombre de fois, ce qui rendit la blonde fière, bien qu'elle n'en laissât rien paraître.

**AN :**** Voili-voilou. J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis. Passez une bonne journée, ou une bonne nuit. **

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire. **


End file.
